Compartiendo aventuras
by xDrizzle
Summary: Viñeta corta acerca de Fred y George. De como han compartido todo, desde los primeros latidos hasta el último adiós.


_**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K Rowling, sin embargo, este texto no es de su autoría._

* * *

><p>Fred y George han compartido todo desde que tienen memoria, probablemente desde mucho antes.<p>

Desde que comenzaron a existir compartieron el vientre de su madre, sus latidos y sus cariños. Podrían haber sido sólo uno, pero no estaban hechos para serlo, algo tenía que cambiar y tenían que comenzar a compartirse todo lo que tenían, a ser dos.

Cuando estaban recién nacidos sus padres los vestían de colores diferentes para distinguirlos, mientras que el brillante de su hermano Bill escribía sus iniciales en uno de sus pies para cuando le tocaba cuidarlos. Después mamá esperaba otro hermano, por lo que tuvieron que ser privados de todo el amor exclusivo y dejar de ser la novedad, para dejarle ese puesto a Ronald.

Aunque Ronald no haya aprovechado por mucho tiempo aquel puesto y Ginny lo haya ocupado de inmediato un tiempo después.

Compartieron sus juguetes y su comida, incluso el protagonismo de empezar a dar pasitos por sí solos el mismo día. Se consolaron en silencio uno al otro cuando por intentar agarrar uno de los enchufes coleccionables de papá cayeron de bruces al suelo, y no le dijeron nunca a nadie que cuando Ginny recién había cumplido un año se les cayó del sofá y la callaron con dulces.

Compartieron los libros que le robaron a su madre, con hechizos que nunca supieron pronunciar correctamente y compartieron la varita del tío Bilius con la que agrandaron tanto a un gusanito del jardín que explotó; así que la devolvieron sigilosamente entre asqueados y miedosos.

Sobre todo vivieron juntos cada castigo, justificado o no, como aquella paliza bien ganada que se llevaron cuando casi sellan un juramento inquebrantable con su hermano pequeño, o cuando al mismo Ron, Fred le convirtió su osito de peluche en una araña gigante y tuvieron que compartir el escupo que les mandó a los dos.

Compartieron el abrazo de su madre cuando una lechuza atravesó la cocina de La Madriguera y dejó caer dos cartas idénticas –al igual que ellos- asegurándoles su matrícula en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Compartieron cada idea, cada travesura y cada nuevo aprendizaje para hacer más niñerías. Compartieron la seguridad del sombrero seleccionador para ponerlos en Gryffindor primero a uno y luego al otro sin siquiera demorarse diez segundos sobre sus cabezas. Compartieron el mapa del merodeador y cada rendija que éste les enseñó, las correderas de Filch y su horrible gata, las discusiones monumentales con sus padres por las bromas que creaban y la sorpresa de Hermione, la estudiosa amiga de Ron, cuando veía sus productos de "magia muy avanzada" entre pasmada y abrumada.

Compartieron la cara de Percy, su hermano más odioso, cuando les contó que alguien le había enviado caca de dragón, y se rieron en silencio cuando descubrieron que él creía que era fertilizante natural y no tenía que ver con ningún odio personal, cuando en verdad ellos habían conseguido esa caca con el puro objetivo de enviársela.

Han compartido todo, desde las peleas en la mañana por ver quién usaba el baño primero, pasando por todo el trabajo del día, los chistes que se les ocurrían, hasta la hora en que agotados se despedían y se acostaban a dormir en tranquilidad. Eran hermanos, un término que probablemente quedaba corto, considerando que tenían otros cinco pero que únicamente aquella conexión la sentían entre los dos. ¡Nadie les entendía mejor que su gemelo!

Por eso es que George no deja de sentirse extraño y vacío mientras lleva, con ayuda de sus otros hermanos y su padre, el cuerpo de Fred dentro de un cajón frío de madera, y escucha el sollozo lastimero de su madre y el silencioso de Ginny, que se suprime contra el pecho de Harry; el cuerpo de Fred… inerte y sin gracia alguna. Llora en silencio y siente como sus entrañas se desgarran en dolor mientras observa por última vez el semblante de su hermano gemelo, igual al de él, salvo por unas cuantas pecas diferentes y que él conserva sus dos orejas.

Maldice a la guerra, a Voldemort, y al mortífago que lo asesinó, a la vida en general y se maldice a sí mismo por no estar muerto, por no acompañarlo, por no compartir la última aventura juntos.


End file.
